wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
Test
Test debuted in the World Wrestling Federation on the October 25, 1998 episode of Sunday Night Heat as an unnamed bodyguard for the band Mötley Crüe, who was performing on the show. In a scripted event, Test threw an overzealous fan off the stage during the band's rehearsal. On the December 14, 1998 episode of Raw is War, Test aligned himself with WWF Champion The Rock by attacking The Rock's rival Triple H. Test went on to join The Corporation, a wrestling stable consisting of numerous other wrestlers. After being removed from the Corporation, Test joined The Union, the group briefly feuding with the Corporation before quietly disbanding. They were known for carrying 2" x 4" pieces of lumber to the ring with them. Test then began an on-screen relationship with Stephanie McMahon after he defeated Shane McMahon in a match, at SummerSlam in 1999, which led to an on-screen engagement between Stephanie and Test. Later in the storyline, The British Bulldog hit Stephanie with a trash can, which caused her to develop amnesia. Plans for the wedding continued however, until Triple H showed a video which revealed that he had given Stephanie drugs and taken her to Las Vegas, Nevada, where they were married in a drive-through ceremony. Stephanie turned on Test and aligned with Triple H, ushering in the McMahon-Helmsley Era. Test would soon turn into a villain and form a tag team with Albert. The two were known as T & A, Test and Albert, and were managed on-screen by Trish Stratus. T & A disbanded in early 2001 when Albert turned on Test at the orders of Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley. Again a single wrestler, Test eliminated William Regal during the 2001 Royal Rumble match and subsequently defeated him the next night on Raw is War to win the WWF European Championship. Test then feuded with Eddie Guerrero, losing the championship to him at WrestleMania X-Seven following interference from Dean Malenko and Perry Saturn. On the August 9, 2001 edition of SmackDown, Test joined The Alliance by helping Alliance members Diamond Dallas Page and Chris Kanyon defeat the APA for the WWF Tag Team Titles. Teaming with the Dudley Boyz, Test went on to pin Bradshaw at SummerSlam to defeat the APA and Spike Dudley in a 6-man tag team match. The next day on RAW, Stephanie approached Test for a task to beat Chris Jericho when Rhyno failed to do so at Summerslam. Despite past conflicts, they shook hands, thus finally resolving the grudge between the two, while Test won the match against Jericho. Test began teaming with Booker T regularly in September 2001. Together they defeated The Undertaker and Kane on the September 27, 2001 edition of SmackDown to win the Tag Team Titles, however they lost the titles to the Hardy Boyz on the October 8, 2001 edition of Raw. Test and Booker T also defeated The Rock and Chris Jericho on the November 1, 2001 episode of SmackDown to win the WWF Tag Team Championship, which they also lost to the Hardy Boyz on the Raw, November 12, 2001. Test then feuded with Edge, losing to him at Survivor Series in 2001 in a match in which the United States Championship and the WWF Intercontinental Championship (which he had taken from Edge two weeks prior on Raw) were unified. On the same night, he won a battle royal which granted him on-screen immunity from being fired for a year after attacking and taking the place of Scotty 2 Hotty. For the next few weeks a storyline was built around Test using that immunity to justify attacking fellow wrestlers but the storyline went nowhere and shortly after the year turned it was dropped. In 2002, Test lost in the semi-finals of the King of the Ring tournament to the eventual winner, Brock Lesnar. Test's next big angle saw him teaming alongside fellow Canadians Lance Storm and Christian as The Un-Americans, a stable of wrestlers that claimed Canadians were mistreated by Americans. Originally a Canadian-centric group, England native William Regal was later added. The story culminated in a match at Summerslam where The Undertaker defeated Test. In October 2002, Stacy Keibler became Test's on-screen girlfriend and "image consultant". Keibler started by telling Test he should embrace his fan base and call them his "Testicles", in line with The Rock's fan group, the "People", Kane's "Kaneanites", and Hulk Hogan's "Hulkamaniacs". This eventually culminated with Test cutting his long hair off and trading his leather pants ensemble for normal wrestling trunks, becoming a face soon after.6 Test formed a tag team with the returning Scott Steiner, and began to mistreat Stacy after he became suspicious of her relationship with Steiner, which turned him heel again. The partners split and began vying for Stacy's managerial services. Test eventually defeated Steiner, winning the services of Stacy. Test defeated Steiner again, forcing him to become Test's manservant.6 Steiner then attacked Stacy, blaming her for having to take orders from another man. Test freed Steiner from his obligation, and the pair became a tag team once again and treated Keibler like a slave. The two challenged for the World Tag Team Championship on more than one occasion, but came up short each time. The pair was fired by Mick Foley, who was the on-screen guest General Manager for two nights, but were re-hired by Raw General Manager, Eric Bischoff upon his return to the position. The angle involving Steiner and Keibler was eventually dropped, and Test began to feud with Steven Richards, which started after Test kicked Victoria (Richard's on-screen girlfriend) in the jaw. They fought several times on Sunday Night Heat with Richards winning every match. Test underwent spinal fusion surgery in July 2004 under Dr. Lloyd Youngblood. On November 1, 2004, he was released from his WWE contract along with A-Train and Billy Gunn. On March 22, 2006, WWE announced that Test had verbally agreed to return to WWE; he would begin competing in dark matches before Raw and SmackDown!. Subsequently, vignettes began to play during ECW on Sci Fi, announcing that Test was going to debut on the ECW brand of WWE. He made his debut on the July 4, 2006 episode of ECW, defeating Al Snow. Test portrayed a vicious villain, as opposed to the arrogant villain he played in the past. This led to Test receiving a fairly large push which resulted in Test being victorious in singles matches for the entirety of 2006 in during the ECW program. Test's first real angle in ECW placed him as part of a feud between new and old ECW stars, first teaming up with Mike Knox, and enveloping other newcomers, Big Show and Matt Striker, being named The New Breed, against the stable, "ECW Originals", which consisted of Rob Van Dam, Sabu, and The Sandman. On November 7, Test defeated Tommy Dreamer to earn a spot in the Extreme Elimination Chamber at December to Dismember for the ECW World Championship. During the match, he eliminated Hardcore Holly and Van Dam before being pinned by the eventual winner Bobby Lashley. He would fail to defeat Lashley in three consecutive matches, as well as a title match at the 2007 Royal Rumble and a title rematch on the January 30 episode of ECW. After he seemingly disappeared from WWE television, Raw commentator Jim Ross confirmed that Test had been suspended for 30 days for violating the WWE "Wellness Program". A week after Ross made the announcement, however, Test was released from his WWE contract. He died on March 13, 2009 at the age of 33. Category:WWE European Champions Category:WWE Hardcore Champions Category:Intercontinental Champions Category:Current Alumni Category:Deceased Category:World Tag Team Champions Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Male professional wrestlers Category:WWE Hall Of Fame